


Friends, Lovers and Others

by grimmswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anti-Neal, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Past Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Modern AUNeal and Emma break up. Neal is determined to make Emma regret it. Emma is determined to have something better in her life. Queue Killian Jones.Warning: This story is very Anti-Neal and Pro Captain Swan. Seriously, Neal is a massive jerk and ends up suffering a lot. Most of his suffering is his own doing.Killian and Emma suffer sometimes but all of their suffering leads to better things.Details in first chapter so reader knows what they are getting into.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Score Card

Massive amounts of tropes will be used for this fic. Including; bed sharing, mutual pinning, friends to lovers, roommates who are secretly in love with one another, friends who know the couple is in love before they do, and a jealous ex who will attempt to keep said lovers apart.  
Most tropes will fit captain swan and some will fit other pairings.

Score Card  
Neal Cassidy: Spoiled brat and massive loser who never appreciates anything.  
Emma Swan: Grew up in foster care. Works in private investigations, catching bale jumpers and sometimes consults with the police.  
Killian Jones: Lost the only family he had left and most use of his left hand because of a ship explosion. Is hoping that Emma could be his heart’s salvation. Does not know Emma’s male friends are not romantically interested in her.  
Regina Mills: Neal’s stepsister. Killian’s Lawyer.  
Robin Locksley: Regina’s soulmate. Private Detective.  
Mary Margaret Blanchard: Group mother, Professional teacher, part time matchmaker  
David Nolan: So in love with Mary Margaret it’s toothrotting. Professional Veterinarian.  
August Booth: Wood Craftsman. Jefferson’s partner in work and life.  
Jefferson: Master of needle, thread and cloth. August’s partner in work and life.  
Ruby Lucas: Family owns a successful restaurant and catering service.   
Graham Hubbard: Devoted to Ruby. Private Detective.  
Belle: She’ll arrive later in the story. She will join Ruby and Graham in a poly relationship.  
Robert Cassidy: also called: Mr. Gold. Is Neal’s Father and Regina’s stepfather. Believes that money can solve everything.  
Cora Mills Cassidy: Regina’s Mother and Neal’s Stepmother. Does not approve of her husband throwing money at every problem and believes her husband turned his son into a spoiled brat.


	2. The Break Up

Emma had grown tired of being in a relationship where she was constantly miserable.  
Almost three years of dating and not only did the relationship show no signs of progressing, but it seemed to get worse. Emma had lost count of the times she had felt disappointed because Neal had not done what she’d hoped.  
Almost three years together and he hadn’t even given her a key to his apartment. Emma had given him a key to hers in hopes of showing him she wanted more. But it just seemed like she was the only one giving.  
Not only had Neal not given her a key to his apartment, but he had stopped inviting her over. All of their dates took place at Emma’s. Neal had protested against even going to a restaurant.  
For the past six months, Neal had been treating Emma as if he were punishing her for some wrongdoing, though she had no clue what that could be.  
He had even stopped telling her he loved her. When Emma asked him if there was something wrong, he had told her she was just being paranoid.  
When Emma expressed being unhappy about never going anywhere for their dates and paying for the food they both ate, Neal called her a gold digger or accused her of blowing things out of proportion like every other over dramatic female.  
Emma would drop her objections to try to make Neal happy and avoid a fight. But she was quickly growing tired of being miserable.  
Emma finally snapped when her car had broken down in the ice cold rain and she had called Neal for help. He hadn’t answered so she had messaged him. The message showed that Neal had seen it, but still he did not reply.  
Emma had called her foster brother David, who of course questioned why her boyfriend hadn’t come to help her.  
Then she arrived at her apartment to find Neal on her couch, watching television and eating her leftover pizza that she had ordered and paid for the night before.  
They were supposed to have been meeting up for a date and the man couldn’t even have been bothered to bring take out.  
With her irritation at the whole situation growing, Emma asked, “Why didn’t you answer my messages? My car broke down and I needed help?”  
Without bothering to take his eyes away from the television and look at her or even put down the pizza slice, Neal shrugged and said, “I was already halfway up your steps when you called. I didn’t want to have to climb all the way back down. Especially when I knew you could just call another friend of yours.”  
Emma’s vision went red. It was all finally too much. For way too long she had put up with Neal being a less than ideal boyfriend. She was done being unhappy. At long last she found her self respect and the strength to end a horrible relationship.  
Emma told Neal that they were done, grabbed him by his shirt and threw him out of her apartment.  
First shocked to discover that she was a lot stronger than he had originally believed, Neal hadn’t tried to resist being pushed out the door.  
When he recovered, he told her she was being over dramatic, that he was the best thing that would ever happen to her and when she wised up she better be thinking long and hard how to make him forgive her and take her back.  
But Emma didn’t bother listening, she was already putting that part of her life behind her. Ready to close the book on Neal and figure out what it was that she really wanted and needed in her life.  
She sent out a group message to let everyone know what happened.  
“Well it’s about time.” Regina replied.  
“Finally girl.” Came from Ruby.  
“We always thought you deserved so much better.” was sent from Mary Margaret’s phone, though Emma was sure the message also came from David.  
It was obvious that the general consensus was that Emma was better off without Neal.  
Once Upon a Time  
Neal was furious. He couldn’t believe Emma would just break up with him for no good reason. He knew she would have help from another friend, and she did. So her getting all snippy over one ignored message showed just how over dramatic she was.  
Well Neal was not about to wait around for Emma to realize her mistake. If she thought she could play games in order to manipulate him, then she would lose.  
That very night, Neal went to a club no one he knew ever frequented to get Emma’s replacement.  
Once Upon a Time  
Ruby sent out a group message for everyone to meet up at their favorite place and celebrate Emma finally choosing to respect herself.  
She sent another message to Regina and Tilda Green, who everyone called Tink, to make sure Killian Jones attended.  
Six months prior to Emma and Neal breaking up, Killian Jones had been introduced to the group by Tink and Regina.  
Due to severe negligence by a company that resulted in an explosion at a ship yard, Killian had lost his brother, pregnant wife and most of the use of his left hand. His friend Tink had introduced him to the best lawyer in the city, and her friend, Regina Mills. Both told him he was due high compensation for what the company had cost him.  
No amount of money could replace what he lost, but Regina assured him it would send a message and be the best course of action to punish the company.  
When Regina had gotten through with the company and their lawyers, they were referring to her as the evil queen, because in four years, she had destroyed every shred of dignity and happiness they possessed.  
One lawyer quit and moved to another country. The executive who was being held personally liable for some damages was arrested and put in prison because of the evidence Regina found. And Killian Jones was awarded a large fortune.  
In order to keep Killian from isolating himself and slipping into deep despair, now that he no longer had punishing the company to focus on, Tink badgered Killian to join Regina in celebrating the huge win with her friends.  
That was how the rest of the group met Killian Jones.  
When Killian and Emma had been introduced, those looking on could swear they saw a spark of something.  
Killian had certainly seemed intrigued with Emma. But the moment he heard she was with Neal, he distanced himself.  
Ruby and Mary Margaret, Emma’s closest friends, had both believed and talked over with one another that Neal had been treating Emma so horribly because even he could see there was a certain connection between Emma and Killian. But instead of strengthening his own bond with Emma, he destroyed it by punishing Emma for being the object of fascination of a man Neal secretly saw as being better than him.  
Unbeknownst to Emma or Killian, bets were made between the other members of the group on how long it would take for the two to become a couple.  
Once Upon A Time  
“So how did all of you meet?” Killian asked.  
“Regina and I went to the same private school.” Mary Margaret said. “She was a few years ahead of me and helped me in my equestrian training. She was the champion rider of our school and helped me to become one too. We’ve been friends ever since.”  
“I met Mary Margaret when she brought an injured bird into my clinic.” David said. “She referred me to Regina when her horse became injured.”  
“So you still ride?” Killian asked.  
“Every chance I get.” Regina replied.  
“It’s part of the reason we’re in the group.” Jefferson interjected.  
“We run a repair shop.” August explained, pointing to Jefferson and himself. “Regina came in with an old riding saddle that used to be her father’s. We were able to restore it the way it was. She referred us to Mary Margaret, who asked us to repair a locket that had been in her mother’s family for years. We’ve been invited to group things ever since.”  
“Once Mary Margaret accepts you, your family.” David confirmed.  
Once Upon A Time  
It was inevitable that the topic of Neal would be brought up, and no one had a nice thing to say about him.  
Killian asked “I’ve always wondered why Neal was often included in the group if no one wants him around?”  
“My stepfather, who is Neal’s father, has everything to do with that.” Regina explained.   
It was known in the group that both Regina’s mother and Neal’s parents had grown up poor. Regina’s mother married into money and used clever business tactics to make the fortune grow.  
Neal’s father had spent his life savings on a deal that turned out really well. Neal’s mother had been upset at the risky gamble, especially since she had not been informed about it beforehand. Though everything turned out well, it was the start of the end of the marriage. Robert became more distant as a husband, since he was so focused on making his business grow. Neal’s mother ended up taking a lover, and then was killed in a motorcycle crash with her lover.  
Neal’s father ended up parenting out of guilt. He gave his son every material possession in order to make up for his mother being gone. It was easier than talking about feelings.  
That style continued when Robert married Cora.  
Regina’s father had passed away from a heart attack. Cora and Robert found they were very compatible, seeing as how they both had grown up poor and desperate and had worked hard to create for themselves the life they wanted.  
Deciding to treat Regina like he treated his son, Robert gave her presents all of the time. It was really the only thing they disagreed on. Cora felt it was important for children to earn things. Birthday and Christmas presents were fine, but if the child wanted anything else, they would have to do chores or when old enough, get a job to earn what they wanted.  
She also expected good grades and for her child to participate in some extracurricular activity. A sport or learning to play an instrument, something that would teach discipline and dedication.  
Robert never taught such things to Neal.  
It was the one contention in the marriage.  
Regina had been expected to work hard and make something of herself. She was sent to the best private schools where she became a champion equestrian rider and had won several awards in her music program.  
Neal had joined track because his father bribed him with a new car if he did, but was kicked off of the team for either showing up late a lot, or not showing up at all.  
Neal became resentful because Regina had a shelf full of awards and trophies in the house, and was always being praised for what she had done.  
But because Neal’s father always stepped in to give him whatever he wanted, he never accomplished anything on his own.  
Neal worked for his father, lived in a building his father owned, rent free, drove a car his father paid for. Basically, Neal had never and was still not handling anything himself.  
Even the people he called his friends were only there thanks to his father.  
Neal had always had trouble making friends. He was someone who would never listen to what others had to say. He always had to be the center of attention.  
In college, even though his father gave him a lot of spending money, Neal was a penny pincher. He never offered to buy a round of drinks but had no problem with receiving free drinks. Whenever someone would tell him it was his turn to buy, he would call them money hungry leeches. And if the group was sharing a pizza, Neal would calculate the split of the cost right down to the penny, ignoring a tip for the delivery guy.  
Neal’s chosen group of friends got tired of dealing with him and excluded him from further activities.  
When Neal complained to his father, Robert made a deal with Regina.  
As long as she included Neal in whatever she and her friends were doing, he would pay whatever she placed on a credit card he gave her. He would also buy her two vacation homes of her choosing if she included Neal when her group went on vacation together.  
Regina had agreed, reluctantly. Though she always made sure that when her step brother was in the group, all expenses went on the credit card.  
Through Regina, Neal met Emma.  
It was no surprise how anyone would be attracted to Emma. With her golden hair, bright green eyes and expressive cherub like face, anyone would find themselves lucky to be with her.  
Regina had been shocked to see that Neal could in fact be very charming when he wanted to be. And he had mustered up a lot of it to gain and keep Emma’s interest.  
For a while he was pleasant to be around. But once he got comfortable in his relationship, everyone noticed that he started to become intolerable again. Neal had only been nice when Emma was around, and only enough to keep her from seeing him for the massive jerk that he was. He always knew just how far to go before crossing a line that would make Emma break up with him.  
However, in the past six months he seemed to have decided that he didn’t need to be respectful to or for anyone. He didn’t seem to care about upsetting Emma and losing her.  
His behavior had everyone hating Neal and hoping that Emma would realize she deserved better.  
“I got to say, it’s nice not having him around.” August joked.  
“Now that he and Emma are broken up, do you think he will keep his distance from the rest of you?” Killian asked.  
In the six months that he had known everyone and had witnessed how Neal treated Emma, the less he himself liked the man and had often wanted to punch him for being so disrespectful to a lady.  
“Apparently he thinks we need to exclude Emma from now on.” Robin said, holding up his phone to show everyone the message Neal had just sent.  
“Tell Regina to stop inviting Emma to our group get togethers. I’ve just met her replacement.” August read out loud.  
“We are not excluding Emma from anything.” Mary Margaret said.  
“Of course we’re not. If he thinks for one second that I’m going to take orders from him, he’s even dumber than I thought!” Regina growled.  
“If anyone stops being invited to gatherings, it will be you.” Robin messaged back to Neal. “And unlike you, I have more respect for women than to even think to try to order them around.”  
“My father will hear about this.” Was Neal’s reply.  
One week later, Mr. Gold bought his son and step daughter each their dream car. An Aston Martin Vantage convertible for Neal. And a Mercedes Benz S Class convertible for Regina.  
No one was excluded from any group gatherings.


	3. Boat Trip

When Neal introduced his new girlfriend to the group at the next get together, everyone saw it for what it was; him trying to make Emma jealous. Unfortunately for him, it didn’t work.  
Neal could tell Emma seemed unaffected by Tamara’s presence. So he decided to up his game by constantly showering Tamara with compliments and insisting on buying her things. Something he had never done in the history of anyone knowing him.  
Much to Neal’s annoyance, Emma wasn’t fooled. She remembered all too well how he treated her.  
Neal may have been willing to lavish attention and money on his new girlfriend, but he had never been so good to his ex.  
In their nearly three years together, whenever Emma brought up that she seemed to pay for a lot of their dates, Neal would call her a gold digger, forcing Emma to drop the subject to avoid a fight.  
It didn’t take a clairvoyant to see that Neal was just trying to make Emma regret breaking up with him.  
It also didn’t take a clairvoyant to see that Killian had an interest in pursuing Emma.  
Killian found the perfect opportunity to get Emma’s attention when the group trip was brought up.  
The group of friends had an interest in taking a trip as a whole to some unique location. Normally, they would use the vacation houses in the mountains or by the shore that Robert Cassidy owned.  
But several people had expressed doing something different by actually going somewhere different.  
Before he and Emma had broken up, Neal had pushed for the guys to go on one trip and the girls to go on another.  
The girls had already booked themselves to stay in a hotel that was once a private mansion located in a down purposely kept in an old fashioned style. No big corporate anything was seen. From the pictures, it looked like the kind of town seen in a Hallmark movie.  
Neal had been pushing for the guys to go to Las Vegas, but there had been some resistance. The guys all worried that Neal would put them into situations that could cost them more than just money.  
“I can offer you the services of my vessel for a deep sea fishing trip.” Killian suggested.  
“That sounds more like my style.” David said. He had no interest in gambling, especially since he was saving for a ring, and hopefully a wedding, to give to Mary Margaret.  
“I second that.” Robin was quick to agree.  
“Is there enough room on your boat for everyone?” Emma asked.  
“Aye, plenty. I’ve been living there since” Killian trailed off. Though everyone was sure he was about to say since he lost his family.  
He shook off the darkness from the past that threatened to creep in. “Liam and I fixed and restored her ourselves. The original purpose was for family holidays. It will be good to see her used for the purpose Liam and I intended.”  
“Well now I would feel like a jackass if I said, no.” August laughed. “So I’m in.”  
“I think we should have a test run on it before the big trip.” Ruby announced. “Killian should take all of us for a sail.”  
Emma perked up, agreeing excitedly.  
Once Upon A Time  
“Welcome aboard.” Kilian called.  
The group ascended the vessel, each one amazed at its beauty.  
The Jewel was massive, easily fitting the entire group.  
Everyone noticed how excited Emma was as she took in everything.  
“Care to give me a hand, love?” Killian asked.  
“Is that a joke.” Emma teased as she took the hand Killian offered.  
Rolling his eyes, Killian led her to the bridge.  
It was certain that her smile could not have gotten any bigger as they headed toward open water.  
“Maybe we’ll see some dolphins!” Mary Margaret expressed with delight as her eyes roamed over the sea.  
“If we see a shark, let push Neal in.” Jefferson suggested under his breath.  
August, having heard the comment, coughed to hide his laugh.  
Neal hadn’t heard Jefferson’s comment, but he was in a foul mood nonetheless. In fact, he looked as if it were a waste of his time just being there.  
And as the day progressed, the more irritated Neal became.  
Maybe it was because as the day progressed, the more time Killian and Emma spent together and the happier they both looked.  
Killian seemed to make it his mission to ensure Emma enjoyed herself.  
He told her about what it was to have a life at sea. Killian found himself getting lost in Emma’s radiant smile.  
She was fascinated by the stories he had to tell. He had lived such an exciting life.  
Killian’s mother had died when he was very young. Shortly after, his father abandoned him and his brother, practically selling the boys to servitude.   
Liam and Killian had taken care of each other while doing chores like cleaning boats for the man their father left them with.  
Child services found out about the arrangement, arrested the man for abuse and sent the boys to live in a group home where they stayed until they joined the Navy.  
Killian had met the woman who became his wife on leave and fell madly in love.  
He was still in service to the Navy but she didn’t mind. They kept in contact and would meet whenever they could.  
Killian trailed off from there since the story didn’t have a happy ending and he didn’t one to ruin the day.  
Emma confessed that she had grown up in foster care. But also not wanting to sour the mood, told him about her favorite highlight like being taken to outings by the sea.  
“The beach was always a cheap day trip, if it was a group or foster home near a park or large body of water. They would pack a picnic lunch and let us kids spend the day swimming and building sand castles. One place took us on a ferry to a little island for a picnic.”  
It was obvious that Emma had a love for the water. A man would have to be blind not to see it. It was one of the many things Killian and Emma had in common.  
The more Killian learned of Emma, the more he recognized a fellow lost soul searching for a home.  
The two never noticed that they spent the entire trip in one another’s company and no one else's. Seemingly lost to their own little world where just the two of them existed.  
But all of their friends, and Neal, certainly noticed.  
Ruby was the one to eagerly point it out with a teasing laugh as they returned to the docks. “We’re here seeing if this boat is vacation worthy and Emma ends up keeping it’s captain all to herself.”  
Emma’s face flushed. Killian scratched behind his ear.  
Trying to hide her embarrassment, Emma said, “This is an amazing boat. I hope you take us out on it again some time.”  
“Just say the word, love, and I’ll take you on a cruise any time you wish.” Killian assured her.  
His heart raced when her hand brushed against his left damaged one as she disembarked.  
Their eyes met at the contact. His were full of fear of what hers might hold. But that fear turned to amazement when he saw that Emma showed no revulsion, and instead showed total acceptance.  
She gave him an understanding smile as she left. He watched her until she was out of sight.


	4. Change of Vacation Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes on separate trips. But things don't go the way anyone planned. Some are better, some are worse.  
> Please note the rating change. Erotic scenes will appear.

After spending the day sailing on Killian’s boat, the men agreed that using it for a deep sea fishing trip would be perfect.  
Several times over the next few weeks, Killian would take whoever wanted to go on a sail.  
Emma especially made it clear how interested she was and always jumped at the chance to go. Killian had a telescope and would use it to show Emma the stars and tell her the stories he knew.  
It was noticed by an inquisitive (nosey) Mary Margaret that Killian started stocking Emma’s favorite hot chocolate mix.  
When asked about it, Killian scratched behind his ear and shrugged, “Emma is not a fan of the cold. It would be bad form to let her suffer without something to warm her up.”  
“We might have to adjust the timetable for the bet.” Regina said. “Killian’s already smitten with Emma. His yearning is already out of control.”  
“Robin agreed with his girlfriend, “If we were all going on the same getaway, I would wager Killian making romantic advances then.”  
“It’s too bad we let my annoying step brother talk us into separate trips.”  
Once Upon A Time  
One day before they were set to go on their trips, Neal announced that he was taking his new girlfriend to a lavish resort in Cancun Mexico instead.  
The men did their best to hide their relief.  
Whether they were successful or Neal just wasn’t paying attention, Neal never faltered or lost his smug smile.  
His whole focus was on Emma. Fully expecting her to show some jealousy or hurt at the knowledge that he was going on a romantic getaway with his new flame.  
But to Neal’s disappointment, Emma seemed completely unfazed.  
He soothed himself with the knowledge that the guys and girls would be going on separate trips. So there would be no way for Emma to meet someone and replace Neal during that time. There would be no one to distract Emma from thinking about Neal and the woman he was with. Emma would get very jealous, then promise to do anything he wanted if he took her back.  
Neal grinned to himself, thinking how Emma would be laying alone in bed at night with the images of him with another woman plaguing her mind.  
However, Neal soon found out he had severely misjudged everything.  
Once Upon A Time  
It had taken exactly one night away from Mary Margaret for David to annoy the other guys with how absolutely love sick he was.  
What was supposed to be a five day fishing trip ended the morning of day two.  
David had spent the entire night tossing and turning. A feeling of something being missing constantly plagued him.  
Killian and Robin, who were both light sleepers, had woken to him looking at pictures of Mary Margaret.  
Fortunately, since they had been using Killian’s boat, there was no loss of money. Captain Killian simply turned his boat, called Emma and explained that the guys missed their ladies and wanted to change their plans.  
Emma laughed, told him that Mary Margaret drove them crazy due to missing David so much.  
The girls had been staying at a historic hotel that was hosting an art exhibition of Regina’s favorite artist. The hotel also boasted lavish gardens, amazing food and was near a variety of shops, making it an ideal place for all of the women.  
One talk with the concierge and adjustments were made to accommodate the men.  
From that point on, it was agreed that there would be no more “Boy’s weekends” or “Girl’s Weekends”.  
There would still be girl’s night out and guy’s night out, but anything that lasted overnight was out of the question.  
Once Upon A Time  
Unfortunately for Killian, there was a bit of a snag when he requested a room for himself.  
“I’m sorry sir. We don’t have any more rooms available.” The receptionist apologized.  
“I can just sleep on my ship.” Killian assured everyone.  
“Killian, don’t be silly. We can share a bed. It’s big enough.” Emma told him.  
But Killian feared being so close to Emma would reveal just how deeply he felt for her. He wasn’t sure he could handle being mere inches from her without reaching out to touch her.  
However, he did not get a chance to try to make up an excuse for why sharing a room with Emma would be such a disastrous idea because both Regina and Mary Margaret teamed up to ruin his honorable intentions.  
“If you slept on your ship, we’d have to wait for you to join us at breakfast.” Regina informed him.  
“And you have to have breakfast with us. The whole group needs to get together in the morning to discuss what we want to do.” Mary Margaret added.  
“Couldn’t we plan our activities the night before.” Killian tried to suggest.  
“Of course not.” The entire group said at the same time.  
At Killian’s puzzled look, Emma explained. “We’ve had this discussion before. Activities the day or night before might influence the next day's activities. A hangover or bad weather could cancel a planned activity. Exhaustion or a sore body, from the lack of a good night's sleep or suddenly coming down with something can change plans. So Mary Margaret doesn’t like to make plans for a specific day until she knows how everyone is feeling. Regina might have things that she wants to do, but doesn’t like having a timeframe or tight schedule when on vacation.”  
“Tight schedules are for responsibilities. There are no responsibilities on vacation.” Regina said firmly.  
David came up to Killian and put his arm around his shoulder with a chuckle. “Resistance is futile.”  
Killian resigned himself, hoping he wouldn’t make a fool of himself with Emma.  
He feared that if she knew of his feelings, especially of how strong they already were, that she would be scared off.  
Everyone got their things into their respective rooms. Then it was time to decide what activity to pursue.  
“Let’s explore the town.” Mary Margaret suggested. “There’s an art gallery and several shops featuring handmade items.  
Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Robin, Emma and Killian ended up going. The rest of the members of their group opted to stay behind and relax.  
The feeling of it being a group date wouldn’t leave Emma’s mind as they made their way into town.  
Especially with the art gallery featuring an exhibit on romantic art. Most of it featured men looking yearnigly at the beautiful woman in front of them.  
Between the two couples she was traveling with and the vibrant artwork; everywhere Emma looked were people in love.  
She wished she had someone who looked at her with yearning. Someone who couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of her.  
Then Emma felt eyes on her. She turned to see Killian.  
“What?”  
“Just admiring the artwork, love.”  
She rolled her eyes but couldn’t help the smile that spread on her face.  
Feeling Hungry, the group decided to go to a quaint little cafe.  
The portions were exceptionally large. The food was very delicious.  
But Emma still craved dessert, even though her stomach was near full capacity.  
Coming to her rescue, Killian suggested that the two share a dessert.  
Smiling at him gratefully, Emma chose a decadent looking chocolate mousse cake layered with strawberries.  
The two were far too lost in their dessert and each other to notice Mary Margaret taking several pictures.  
Once Upon A Time  
Emma refused to waste time thinking about Neal. She did not care what he was doing or who he was doing it with.  
All she cared about was being with someone who would treat her the way she wanted to be treated.  
As it happened, everyone on that trip was more than pleased to see Emma giving Killian a chance. No one liked Neal. They all believed Emma could do and deserved a lot better than her ex.  
And Killian certainly deserved happiness after everything he had been through.  
Emma and Killian had each had a lot of hurt in their lives, it was time they finally had love.  
The others just smiled knowingly when they saw Killian and Emma walk side by side, hands constantly brushing together, as the group explored the town.  
Once Upon A Time  
Neal was not having a good time.  
Neal planned on taking dozens of pictures during his trip and posting them on social media for Emma to see, become jealous, miserable and start regretting losing him.  
Neal planned to drop lots of hints about how much sex he and his new girlfriend were having during the trip.  
He didn’t realize that Emma, as well as the rest of the group, had blocked him on all social media sites.  
He did not plan to be drugged and left at a cheap motel while his sexy new girlfriend ran off with all of his stuff.  
The first two days had been amazing. There was always a drink in his hand and a beautiful woman at his side. Worried that the pictures he wanted to take would be blurry in his buzzed state, Neal had handed his phone to Tamara and asked her to take them.  
Everything was very blurry on the third day.  
Neal was in severe pain. He had woken up with just the clothes on his back. No phone. No watch. No wallet.  
He had to shout with the manager of the hotel to get the police and then he had to get a hold of his father.  
An officer called the resort Neal said he had been staying. They did have a record of him staying with a woman but claimed that he had checked out that morning.  
Further questioning revealed that Tamara claimed that the couple were going to travel along the coast. A limo had picked them up and that was the last anyone had seen them.  
Several hours and several phone calls later revealed that the same thing had happened to other men.  
“Sounds like the chica is a con artist.” One officer said. “She finds men with lots of many and takes them for a ride.”  
She also took their ride.  
When Neal was finally able to return home, he discovered that somehow ownership of his brand new Aston Martin was transferred to Tamara while they were on vacation. Plus everything in both his apartment and his bank account had been cleaned out.  
“Don’t beat yourself over it.” Robert tried to comfort his son. “Anyone can fall victim to beauty and charm. I’ll help you replace everything.”  
Neal didn’t bother telling his father that the last person he blamed was himself.  
In Neal’s mind, there was only one person responsible for his misery.  
Emma.  
Once Upon A Time  
Killian walked into the room he shared with Emma. He stopped short when he saw her, freshly showered, with a towel wrapped around her.  
Her surprise equaled his own, she gasped in shock at his entry and the towel fell to the floor.  
For a moment, all Killian could do was stare. Then he spoke in a husky voice. “You are exquisite. Swan suits you in every way. Truly your body must be designed for pleasure.”  
Emma was reminded that it had been a long time since she had sex. Even longer since she had been fully satisfied after a sexual encounter.  
Emma had never told anyone, but Neal had started to be selfish as a lover. Often finishing before Emma felt her pleasure building. And then, once he had recovered, he would get up and leave before seeing to her needs.  
After the third time she had to tend to herself, Emma cut Neal off. She informed him that until he could be more attentive, they would not be getting into any bedroom activities.  
That was six weeks before they officially broke up. Neal had called Emma a cold bitch and accused her of trying to control him by withholding sex.  
Emma had stuck to her guns and refused to allow anything to go past kissing, no matter how much Neal tried to move things along. She could sense in his touch that he was still only focused on himself. He still did not see or care about how he made her feel.  
Nothing had improved. So when she had arrived at her apartment and had seen him on her couch, Emma had realized that Neal was never going to give her what she needed.  
And what Emma needed was passion. She needed someone who would take his time in worshiping her. Someone who wanted to see her happy and make sure she enjoyed herself in their sexual encounters.  
The way Killian was looking at her made Emma feel desired. His eyes roaming over her body stirred a fire in her belly unlike anyone had ever done.  
Liquid heat pooled in her nether regions.  
She reached out her arms to him.  
His lips were strong and demanding as he claimed her mouth with his own. His arms were possessive as he held her tight.  
It was thrilling to have her naked body pressed against his clothed one.  
The feel of his hands roaming over her bare flesh set currents of lust coursing through her.  
They pulled apart for air. He scooped her in his arms and carried her to the bed. He followed as he laid her down gently. She held onto his shoulders as his mouth grazed along her neck.  
She tried to get his clothes off of him but found they wouldn’t budge. He seemed too busy flicking her right nipple with his tongue to realize he needed to be naked too for what they so obviously both desired.  
His hands, calloused from hard work, made their way between her thighs, where her center was begging for attention. His thumb stroked her little bud as his fingers caressed her petals and core.  
Emma gasped awake as a soft wave of pleasure rippled through her.  
She squeezed her legs together to sooth the throbbing of her desire and looked over at Killian to be sure she didn’t wake him.  
With relief she saw that he was still sleeping. There was no sign that his night had been disturbed.  
As she waited for her body to calm itself from the rush induced by the vivid dream, Emma thought about what it might have meant had it been real.  
Emma could easily admit that Killian was very attractive. And though they had only known one another a few months, they seemed to understand each other very well.  
She knew what she wanted. She wanted someone who would set her world on fire. Someone who would give her days full of love and tenderness and nights full of passion.  
Emma wanted to know if Killian Jones really could be the man of her dreams.


End file.
